


Sauvignon Blanc/长相思

by sapphire1987



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987
Summary: 葡萄酒品鉴专家E/中级庄主人C，迟到的情人节贺文





	Sauvignon Blanc/长相思

Erik走进那座庄园时，派对正进行到最热烈的阶段。  
一个身材矮小的男人被一群人簇拥着跃上餐桌，双手托举一件大约两英尺颈长的玻璃器皿，在鼓噪的助威声中，一口气灌下了相当于一个珍妮弗瓶（约500ml）的红酒。  
然后他张开手臂，发出一记志得意满的叫声。  
那声音在他迎上Erik不敢苟同的目光后戛然而止。对方微张着双唇，脸上的困惑逐渐被惊喜取代，随后他便以同方才的宴饮毫不匹配的矫捷跳下餐桌，走到Erik面前向他伸出右手。  
“你一定就是Erik，”他露出好看的笑容，唇色在灯光下介于石榴红和宝石红之间，比瓶口淌下的酒泪更鲜艳，让人联想到歌海娜主打的混酿，“我是Charles Xavier，这座酒庄的主人。”  
这座拥有百年传承的中级庄最近才被易手，而它的买家Xavier在葡萄酒界籍籍无名。这大概是为什么他们要如此慷慨地承办这场品鉴活动，并邀请Erik前来主持。但鉴于Charles刚才的饮酒仪态——欠妥的工具、失当的步骤、错误的礼仪，Erik已经断定这项投资不会成功。  
“幸会。”Erik握了握那只手，眼睛却在看他左手中的那只玻璃容器。  
不知道是酒精作用还是他的目光让Charles脸颊微红。  
“这不是什么别出心裁的醒酒器，我的朋友，我只是暂时挪用了实验器材。”他向着Erik凑近一些，压低声线说道。这就解释了很多，它的瓶身太窄而颈部过长，显而易见不是为了氧化葡萄酒而设计的。  
说到这里Charles又笑了起来，他的手掌微微施力：“但你得为我保密，这可太不得体了。”  
Erik不知道他所谓的失礼是针对红酒还是实验室。但无非也就是不完全和完全令人遗憾的细微差距。  
“如果你确保它不会出现在我的工作台上。”  
他很确信自己的表情是中性的，但这话却让Charles脸上的笑意加深。  
“你和我听说的不太一样。”他抬起眼睛望向Erik，意有所指地说道。  
Erik本来不应该就着这个话题继续，但是视线相撞时，对方虹膜上那种同本产区的天际线不分高下的颜色让他败下阵来。  
“据说我总是能比传闻中的更面目可憎。”  
“我是说好的那种不同。”Charles稍微吃惊地露出微笑，随即便亲昵着扶住了Erik的上臂：“你比想象中的更有趣一些。”  
Erik不知道是什么让Charles误以为他的严厉苛刻只是某种不甚高明的幽默感。但他的确就像一支来自于旧世界国家（欧洲国家）的干型酒（甜度低），尖酸、冷冽、低甜、克制，却被这位年轻的酒庄主人品出了绝无可能存在其中的、迟摘葡萄酒（甜度高）的风味。  
“明天你就会为说过这句话而感到遗憾了。”  
他说着不着痕迹地后退了半步，以免将这位散发着白桃和经橡木桶陈化的奶油香气的酒庄主人搂入怀中。Charles的社交礼仪似乎和他的品鉴礼仪一样无可救药，又或者他食不知味地喝下了那么多红酒之后已经无法度量出陌生人之间的合宜距离。  
Charles就像是一支新世界国家（除欧洲外酿酒历史较短的国家）的佳酿，色泽年轻，口感甜蜜，果香浓郁扑鼻，而售价则平易近人。  
一支长相思甜白。  
这个念头不知为何让Erik有些舌尖发麻。Charles沉默了一瞬，随即便解围似的微笑道：“好吧，让我先带你去房间。”  
Charles随手将那根玻璃试管交给旁人，又坚持从Erik手中接过手提箱。这座宅子仍旧维持当年的原貌，没有安装电梯，近期才改装了现代化的温控系统。有几级台阶踩过时木结构发出令人不安的声音，提示客人谨防沦陷。  
Charles一边引他走到三楼的一间客卧，一边谈笑风生地同他介绍庄园历史，但他爬楼梯时扭动的臀部线条令听众感到心不在焉。直到把Erik送到房间里，Charles才倚着门框对他舔了舔下唇：“派对还会持续一会儿，你必须加入我们。”  
这时Erik的理智终于爆发出警戒的尖啸了。于是他摇头、后撤：“不必了，谢谢。”  
随后他堪称无礼地将门在Charles面前关上。  
Erik本以为这个夜晚就此结束，但没想到大概半个钟头后敲门声响起了。  
“你还醒着吗，Erik？”是Charles的声音。  
正确的做法是无视他，但出于某种驱使Erik打开了房门。  
“我以为你的派对还没有结束。”他语气平板地指出。  
Charles却向他晃了晃手中的酒瓶。“但你拒绝让我招待你，”他说，“既然如此，我只好将派对搬来你的卧室了。”  
这位过分热情好客的庄园主人走进房间，又熟门熟路地从置物柜中拿出酒刀。在他割开瓶帽时Erik出言阻止了：“我不需要。”  
对方却露出不容拒绝的微笑：“相信我，你不会后悔的，要知道这是二十年份的陈酿，天赐的年份（某些年份因为收获葡萄的质量特别好，酒的味道会特别出众）。”  
Erik怀疑Charles只是以自己为借口再喝一杯。  
“与你们不同，喝酒对我来说只是工作而非兴趣。”  
那种性冷淡的态度让Charles诧异地喷笑出声。他正将螺旋锥扎进木塞，也许是垂着头的缘故，这个笑容让他显得尤为年轻：“大概任何酒都很难让你侧目了，但相信我，这一支是不同的。”  
Charles已经营销到这个份上，再拒绝就显得太不近人情了。Erik不再深思究竟是对方手中的红酒还是嘴唇的弧度说服了自己，但当他看到Charles又取出一个天鹅造型的醒酒器和两只勃艮第杯时，还是忍不住问道：“你在所有的房间都配了这些工具？”  
“当然。”对方愉快地笑了起来：“与你的专业精神不同，作为葡萄酒爱好者，我得确保自己能随时随地的买醉。”  
陈酿醒酒需要一点时间，于是Charles问他：“你下棋吗？”  
现在Erik确定这是个捕猎的阴谋了。  
但他看着Charles把棋盘拿出来铺在桌上，又执白先手时，还是稳扎稳打地将卒子推到E5。  
等他们大概下到和棋的形势，Charles看了看腕表，倒出两杯酒。  
Erik捏着杯梗摇晃酒液，观色、闻香，全部是职业习惯，让Charles又忍不住笑了。  
“你得喝下去。”他说：“别把洗手池当成你的吐酒桶。”（品鉴中通常会吐掉）  
品鉴专家不置可否地喝了一口，让酒液平均分布在整个舌苔，这是一支酸度较高的黑皮诺红酒，带着清新馥郁的覆盆子果香，酒体轻盈，单宁带来令人愉悦的阻尼感。这不是Erik喝过最出彩的黑皮诺，但是在品鉴中，葡萄酒的品质至多只占一半的权重，而更重要的是彼时的心境和同伴。  
这大概就是Charles如此自信满满的缘由了。  
“怎么样？”他咽下第一口，像是毫无自觉地舔了舔下唇。  
“的确很出色。”虽然不想承认，但职业素养让Erik据实答道。他发现自己完全专注于Charles的嘴唇，它们显然比淡石榴红的酒液色素更为饱满。  
“它还有很好的后味。”Charles凑近他，带着丁香和海洋味道的吐息缠上他的鼻尖。  
然后他们的嘴唇贴上彼此，悠长的余味在舌间交换，像是沉入带有酒精和果味的水底。直到Charles长长地叹息了一下，Erik才猛地一头跃上水面，他喘着粗气，看到对方嘴唇殷红、眉眼风流地望向自己。  
“我以为你是偏好贵腐（高甜度）的那种人。”他别开脸说道。  
“是什么让你误以为我有女孩子的偏好？”Charles有些失笑，手指慢慢从膝盖向他的大腿根部潜行，似乎执意要将被打断的情事进行下去：“也许我有必要进一步为自己正名。”  
而Erik一把钳住了他的手腕。  
“你是不是以为同我上床就能为你的产品换取一个更好的分数？”  
Charles为对方不解风情的行为和说辞愣住了。  
“明天的评分完全基于盲品，我要怎么操纵结果？”他目光灼灼地反问。  
“所以你处心积虑地送来了这个。”Erik示意那瓶旧年份的酒：“你连我会下国际象棋都知道，自然清楚我不会记错任何一次品鉴的结果。”  
Charles一下子站了起来。他的脸颊泛红，而眼神清澈凛冽，他握着那只酒杯，似乎犹豫着是否应该将剩下的5盎司酒液倾倒在品鉴专家的头上。  
但最后他只是冷冷地说了一句“Erik Lehnsherr，你的确是个混蛋”，然后便摔门而去。  
Erik理应对自己感到满意。  
但事实上他硬得彻夜难以成眠。

翌日Erik在那场品鉴活动中并没有见到Charles。临近产区的几十家酒庄都送来了盲品样本，且按照他的要求，剔除了单价较低的餐酒。根据过去的经验，他的评价结果将在很大程度上影响到这些酒的销量的定价。因此昨夜他向Charles所阐明的立场倒不算是全然的无凭无据，他珍视自己的声誉，必须警惕其意外破产的可能。  
现场为他准备了专门的吐酒桶，拿着口布和笛形杯的工作人员在现场穿行，当然也不会有人要求他将酒液咽下去。  
Erik摊开专门的品鉴笔记本开始工作，第一款就是令人浮想联翩的黑皮诺干红，他忍耐着让自己静下心，勉强维持职业态度加以应对。但这注定不是一个友好的工作日，在遭遇长相思甜白时，他发现自己竟然在香味这一栏中写下了Charles这一关键字，不禁头痛欲裂地站起来，同主办方商议暂停两个钟头。  
这位品鉴专家面色不豫，眼下有两片昭示着睡眠或是性生活不协的青黑。他并不在最佳的工作状态，那边只得欣然同意。  
通过酒庄酿造主管的指引，Erik在一个红酒的发酵槽找到了Charles。后者仍旧同昨夜一样衣冠楚楚，穿着成套的衬衣马甲，衣袖挽到手肘处，西装外套就随意搭在旁边的一张梯子上，也没有屈尊系上一条围裙。  
但他的心情却看起来与昨夜大相径庭。他站在桶边握着一根金属棍子上下捣弄，将酒帽反复翻搅挤压。这道工序的初衷是让果皮和汁液之间获得充分接触，却被他演绎出了某种咬牙切齿的效果。  
“你的姿势不太对。”Erik观察了一会儿后说道。Charles当然对此充耳不闻。  
于是Erik脱掉外套，走到他身边握住那根金属杵。这时他几乎把Charles圈进怀里，终于换来了后者的怒目相向。  
“你在这里做什么？”  
“你看起来需要帮助。”  
压帽历来是一道靡费体力的工序，Charles工作多时，体力已经有些透支，因此动作就不够标准。但这倒不妨碍他用唇舌来击退Erik。  
“那么你高贵的品鉴工作呢？”他冷眼看着对方：“你宣称不可冒犯的职业素养，就是轻率地将它置于脑后？”  
Erik一时间无话可说。  
这里满是静止酒发酵的浓烈气味，但他仍旧嗅到了对方身上的清新气息，青草、番石榴和百香果，来自于新世界国家所培育的品质上佳的长相思（同一个葡萄品种在不同产区的果味各不相同）。  
他当然应该说点什么，然而“我幻想了你的屁股一整夜”、“我在每一款甜白中都品尝到了你的嘴唇”并不是可以启齿的答复。于是他只能挫败地呼唤对方的名字。  
因为说到底，需要帮助的其实是他自己。  
那句示弱性的“Charles”让对方吃惊地转过脸来。品鉴专家那副无计可施的模样可能大大出乎Charles的意料，便给后者的脸颊染上了醺然的色彩，像是白仙粉黛（桃红葡萄酒）。  
“你毁了我最钟情的黑皮诺。”Charles忿忿地咬住下唇：“你让我恨上了爸爸留给我的水晶杯，也许可见的将来我都不再想踏足三楼的房间。”他气势汹汹地点数着Erik的种种罪状：“现在你还要再对我的发酵槽下一道诅咒，你要彻底毁了我的葡萄酒事业是不是？”  
“而你已经毁了我的葡萄酒事业。”  
这话让Charles显出更多的愕然。  
“我不知道你在说什么。”他冷冷地转开脸，暴露出一截白皙的侧颈和通红的耳根。  
“你是对的，品鉴无法做到绝对客观，至少需要保证心绪平静。”Erik低声说：“而你让我神思恍惚，那些提供样品的庄园大概要为得分而恨我了。”  
Charles听懂了他的潜台词。但他的语气仍旧冷冰冰的：“这不是个道歉。”  
“我很抱歉，Charles，我不该对你那样无礼。”  
这次Erik总算没说出什么大煞风景的话。他诚恳致歉，试图将Charles搂得更紧一些。但当然没有得逞。Charles甚至拒绝用正脸面对他。于是他的呼吸撩动对方后颈上的绒毛，Charles似乎连脖子都变成了粉卡瓦的颜色（起泡酒）。  
当事人沉默以对，Erik只能继续说：“我是个混球。”  
“十足的混球。”过了一会儿对方才气鼓鼓地补充：“不用到今天我就为给予你正面评价而感到懊悔。”  
“我很抱歉。”葡萄酒大师收起了他的趾高气昂。  
“但我不想原谅你。”而庄园主则吝于给予他一贯的宽宏大量。  
“也许一些别的惩罚能让你考虑它。”不知道为什么Erik开始说一些未经大脑又听起来毫无底线的蠢话：“我愿意为你做任何事，Charles。”  
“包括为我的葡萄酒打个A+，以便于哄抬它的身价？”  
现在Charles倒是肯斜着眼睛看他了，但他的眼神里只有事与愿违的嘲弄。  
“在我看来它的确值得一个A+。”Erik说：“它带给我前所未有的心动。”  
Erik并没有把话说得十分露骨，但Charles还是脸红了。  
“所以你真心愿意为我做任何事？”  
“我愿意。”  
Erik没想到这句话的后果是在众目睽睽之下拎着一把刷子为压榨机消毒，而Charles还威胁着要在他工作时为机器通电，虽然这很难取信于人，但难免令处于金属壁环饲状态下的Erik心生寒意。Emma事后将它称为本世纪葡萄酒圈最喜闻乐见的事故，假如时光能倒流，她铁定要提早十年将Charles介绍给Erik认识。  
但所有的付出都会迎来回报。当牧师在他和Charles的婚礼上询问他的意愿时，他说出了同样的誓言。  
然而Charles仍旧对一件事耿耿于怀。  
“为什么最后我的葡萄酒没有像你承诺的那样，得到一个A+？”在婚礼的第一支舞上他这样问道。  
“因为有一点减分项。”品鉴专家就事论事地同他的丈夫说：“考虑到它让我饱受了一整夜情欲和失眠的折磨。”  
“那都是你咎由自取。”Charles笑着倒在他的肩头，现在他们倒是可以毫无芥蒂地拿那件事说笑了：“你竟敢指责我有所图谋。事实上，国际象棋只是个偶然，我才不会费尽心机地研究你，你可没有自己以为的那样重要。”  
Erik闻言执起他的左手亲吻无名指上的戒圈。  
“最重要的那一个一直是你。”他郑重地说道：“独一无二的长相思甜白。”  
-FIN-


End file.
